


untitled #1

by ino_en_blue



Category: the GazettE
Genre: DOGMATIC FINAL, Fluff, M/M, backstage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_en_blue/pseuds/ino_en_blue
Summary: Thanks to Lisa for betaing~





	untitled #1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lisa for betaing~

           “Kathy ?” Ruki chimed into the make-up room. “Can you do my lipstick ?”

           Kaolu frowned down at his make-up case. “Didn’t I do it ten min- …” His words died on his tongue as he looked up into the mirror before him reflecting the vocalist with little of his black lipstick remaining in the pattern the make-up artist had applied it in.

           “Kaolu-san, can I borrow some make-up remover ?”

           His incredulous gaze shifted to Aoi when his dark head popped up on its turn in the doorframe. And Kaolu’s silent question of  _what Ruki could have been doing to ruin his work like that_  was answered with the sight of his dark-smeared sheepish smile.

           Kaolu shook his head with a defeated smile as he picked a flacon out of his make-up case. “Come in, you two. But make sure you’re finished with your business, I’m not doing Ruki’s lipstick a third time.”

           The two musicians looked at each other and their dark lips stretched into knowing smiles.

           “We’ll come back a little later, actually,” Ruki chuckled before disappearing to run after his guitarist.


End file.
